Renegade
by Pokie I
Summary: Os reforços que protegem a última rainha descendente do trono tornarão a execução dos planos de assassiná-la uma tarefa extremamente complicada para James Potter. Jily Medieval UA 18
1. Prólogo

A carruagem produzia um som enferrujado ao percorrer a estreita passagem do solo hostil da floresta. O sol sumiria em poucos minutos, mas nenhum dos soldados fraquejou na posição de alerta, embora o cansaço fosse visível. Acompanhando o ritmo de dois cavalos, cerca de oito homens marchavam em direção ao leste onde o destino se ergueria ao horizonte em dois dias. Não descansavam há quatro, mas não eram pagos para descansar.

Forasteiros pensariam que estavam protegendo produtos importantes do Castelo, o que aumentaria a chance de serem saqueados durante o caminho. No entanto, era improvável que alguém sobrevivesse se tentasse qualquer ato contra a carruagem. Os soldados do reino eram superiores e eles não hesitavam em atirar para matar no primeiro sinal de qualquer ameaça.

James Potter, um dos soldados com a espada protegida em sua bainha, não precisava especular para ter certeza de que o que transportavam não era _que_ mas sim _quem_. Protegida com segurança dentro de uma simples e enferrujada carruagem para não chamar atenção, estava a Nova Rainha com um destino secreto em mente, enquanto toda a população de Godric's Hollows há quilômetros de distância atrás deles acreditava que ela estava na cerimônia de coroação em seu décimo oitavo aniversário. A jovem que todos assistiam sendo coroada naquele instante não era a verdadeira nova rainha.

A verdadeira estava apenas a alguns passos de James, envolta por quatro paredes, trancada, longe de olhos curiosos. E ele, assim como muitos, nunca viu seu verdadeiro rosto.

— Permissão para montar acampamento. Os cavalos estão ficando exaustos.

A ordem saiu da voz do capitão encarregado de liderar a missão, o único que tinha a confiança da Rainha e conhecia suas feições, pois ora ou outra entregava a ela comida e água dentro da carruagem. A voz era direcionada a ela e sua resposta foi um breve toque, indicando autorização e consentimento.

Os soldados se desfizeram de suas posições e montaram um acampamento na área que consideraram mais segura, há alguns metros abaixo do morro da floresta. O capitão se aproximou de James logo que abasteceram os cavalos, demonstrando terrível exaustão.

— Vigie a carruagem nesta madrugada. Proteja a-

Uma flecha surgiu da escuridão e penetrou a garganta do homem, cortando sua última frase. O sangue jorrou contra as vestes de James, que observou o homem engasgar, sofrer por alguns segundos até finalmente cair no solo úmido e morrer à sua frente.

Escondidos atrás das árvores ao redor daquela área, uma dezena de homens atacaram o acampamento. James sabia que estavam sendo seguidos e vigiados há cinco horas e já estava se perguntando quando iriam receber a surpresa.

Ele se juntou ao conflito com sua espada, sempre próximo a carruagem para impedir que qualquer um se aproximasse dela. Os cavalos haviam sido os primeiros alvos e estavam caídos, mortos, impossibilitando qualquer tentativa de fuga. Em poucos minutos não sobrou homens para ajudar James a protegê-la e a adrenalina tomou conta de seu sangue quando notou que estava sozinho contra dez inimigos. Matou cinco com poucos golpes, mas os outros demonstraram habilidade. Ele precisou usar mais do que uma espada para acabar com isso; a lâmina escondida na manga de seu pulso esquerdo o auxiliou a matar com rapidez. Estava cercado por três inimigos agora, dois deles segurando machados e o terceiro uma faca. Seus treinamentos não se comparavam a uma luta de verdade. A força e o reflexo estavam reunidos para sua própria defesa. Tinha perdido sangue demais e a escuridão era inimiga – um passo errado ao atacar e ele se juntaria a pilha de cadáveres.

Duas flechas em um intervalo de poucos segundos acertaram o crânio de dois homens, matando-os instantaneamente. James, surpreso com o ataque que o salvou, sentiu sua força drenar quando o que permaneceu vivo arremessou a faca contra seu peito mas, por sorte, acertou apenas seus braço direito. Depois, nada poderia ser feito; mãos invisíveis agarraram o homem, surpreendendo-o por trás. Nas mesmas mãos, uma nova lâmina surgiu na escuridão e abriu precisamente sua garganta para finalmente silenciar a floresta.

James estava suando quando o último corpo caiu no chão como um saco de batatas. Atrás, protegida nas sombras, estava o autor das últimas três mortes. Não mais do que um metro e sessenta e quatro de altura, uma figura feminina raspava a faca ensanguentada nas vestes de sua capa. James espreitou, mas ainda era impossível ver suas feições. A escuridão não deixou. O silêncio que se formou no acampamento arruinado foi mortal, mesmo que ele não estivesse absolutamente sozinho. O cheiro de sangue fresco penetrava suas narinas, mas no ar um aroma diferente pairava. Ele fraquejou e tropeçou, em uma desajeitada tentativa de se curvar, porque era isso o que deveria fazer.

— _Majestade_.

Apesar de reverenciá-la, a lâmina escondida em sua manga estava afiada e ele não a recolheu.

— Levante-se.

A voz dela era tão suave quanto o modo como a faca deslizara na garganta daquele último homem. O som estava ligeiramente abafado. James se levantou, recolhendo disfarçadamente a lâmina dentro de sua manga, e viu o rosto dela envolto por um capuz e a boca protegida por um pano, revelando apenas seus olhos.

Eles tinham pigmentos de um verde que nem mesmo a escuridão era capaz de esconder. Estavam fixos sobre os de James e os castanhos de James fixos sobre os dela.

— Matou todos esses homens, sozinho.

Não foi uma pergunta. James disse:

— Não todos. Três foram obra sua.

— Quem o treinou?

Ela o verificava com muita atenção, mas nada que chegasse a farejar qualquer resquício da verdade.

— Não teve o mesmo treinamento que os outros soldados, eu posso ver.

— Os outros não aprenderam rápido.

— Você é diferente – ela tirou a conclusão, andando ao seu redor como se James fosse uma escultura interessante. – Não _soa_ como um soldado.

— Minhas desculpas se a ofendi.

— Não ofendeu. Salvou minha vida.

Foi rápido. Ela ergueu o braço e levou a faca muito próxima ao pescoço de James. Em um reflexo desesperador, o rapaz apertou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de se aproximar. Ambos se encararam. James, por uma fração de segundos, achou que ela o mataria e, julgando pelo modo como conseguiu apunhalar três homens em menos de um minuto, com apenas dezoito anos, ele não duvidou que ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo quando ele estivesse despreparado. Isso mudava o rumo de todas as coisas.

Ela tirou o pano que cobria a região de seu rosto, revelando uma expressão surpresa e ofegante. James não percebeu que estava curioso para conhecer as feições dela até finalmente acontecer. Esperava que ela fosse parecida com a falsa rainha que ocupava o trono em Godric's Hollows, mas não chegava perto de parecer com ninguém que James já encontrou em vida.

— Eu o nomeio meu novo guardião, já que o anterior está morto. Teria anunciado oficialmente, com a lâmina pressionada ao seu ombro, mas parece que não confia em sua própria rainha.

 _Você não é minha rainha_.

James soltou o pulso dela imediatamente. Em uma tentativa de se redimir pela atitude _suspeita_ , ele fez uma reverência.

— Será uma _honra_.

Ela retirou o capuz e revelou cabelos ruivos, um vermelho tão forte quanto sangue, longos e presos em uma trança quase infinita.

— Pegue isso. – Entregou o pano a ele. – Para estancar o sangramento do seu braço. E _vamos_. Tenho dois dias para chegar à Hogsmeade.

Ele não discutiu com ela e a observou liderar o caminho. Quando ela ficou de costas à ele, James encontrou sua chance. Poderia acabar com isso. Finalmente acabar com o motivo de estar vestindo uma nojenta farda vermelha e fingir que respeitava a Rainha. Não haveriam testemunhas.

Mas paciência foi um dos ensinamentos mais poderoso que James recebeu de sua Ordem. Ele demorou para conseguir uma posição tão próxima à verdadeira Rainha. Não poderia desperdiçar um plano organizado por anos com atos subjetivos e insensatos em minutos.

Não era a hora certa.

Para assassiná-la, quando seria?


	2. Falha no plano

Exigiram-se inúmeras buscas inesperadas até que os europeus descobrissem a existência das terras de Godric's Hollows.

A primeira expedição naval levou mais de cem marinheiros à morte de forma tão misteriosa que, por mais de um século, a reputação perigosa da até então chamada A Ilha que Não Deve Ser Nomeada impediu qualquer outro navio de se aproximar de suas águas e terras. Lá encontrariam tesouros jamais vistos pelo homem e criaturas aterrorizantes jamais estudadas pela ciência. Músicas sobre a ilha eram cantadas em reinos de toda a europa, espalhando medo, terror e fascinação.

Tal fascinação levou inúmeros homens corajosos e curiosos a buscarem glória ao dominá-la. Era uma questão de honra tomar terras perigosas e raras, mas eram poucos os que voltavam para contar história. As aventuras foram registradas em livros que se perderam em alto-mar, e as páginas de diários antigos se tornaram tesouros escondidos.

A expedição comandada pelo capitão escocês, Desmond Evans, há meio milênio, fora a única sucedida para iniciar a completa dominação humana sobre a Ilha Que Não Deve Ser Nomeada. Desafiaram os mistérios e descobriram a existência de povos que já habitavam o lugar. Esses eram povos com aparência humana, mas de costumes desconhecidos; protegiam suas terras com maldições e profecias, curavam ferimentos com poções e encantamentos. Eram bruxos que viviam em uma sociedade secreta, liderada por um poderoso homem chamado Salazar Slytherin.

Guerras e batalhas contra bruxos e humanos desprovidos de magia – os que os bruxos chamavam de _muggles_ — aterrorizaram gerações. A magia sempre era mais poderosa do que qualquer arma, mas não era mais do que palavras. A vitória dos muggles sobre as terras da ilha ocorreu quando Slytherin foi morto por um renegado, Godric Gryffindor, _bruxo_ obstinado a seguir as ordens de Desmond Evans, não de Slytherin. Evans foi um líder que não tinha magia no sangue mas tinha poder nas promessas. Manipulava, seduzia e aterrorizava com sua prata e fogo. Ensinou a língua dos europeus, construindo um novo mundo dentro de outro. Com a ajuda do bruxo renegado, Desmond Evans foi o primeiro rei da Ilha Que Não Deve Ser Nomeada, tornando-a habitável para os muggles em uma quantidade mais populosa e poderosa que a dos bruxos. Sem Slytherin, bruxos perderam forças e sua extinção foi inevitável. Se não morreram, fugiram para terras distantes.

Descendentes de Desmond Evans reinaram e expandiram a ilha, buscando a destruição contínua dos bruxos que se opunham à monarquia para possuírem total domínio sobre seus ouros e águas raras. No tempo em que a ilha se tornou um país mundialmente poderoso, que chamavam de _Godric's Hollows_ , a população bruxa se desfez, mas não por completo. Bruxos casaram-se com muggles, proliferando uma população mestiça que não daria descanso ao reinado se um acordo não fosse imediatamente selado.

Depois que Ezra Evans, tataraneto de Desmond, sentou no trono de Hogwarts, bruxos e muggles viveram em paz por quase um século. _Enquanto a magia não for praticada, a caça às bruxas também não será._ Porém, o acordo causou uma miséria intelectual à sociedade bruxa. Sem ensinamento, livros, mentores e conhecimento de suas próprias origens, a magia não se desenvolveu e as armas que os muggles construíam se tornaram cada vez mais eficientes. As forças _muggle_ ficaram invencíveis enquanto a magia virava uma raridade que amedrontava e repelia a população.

Repressões resultam em rebeliões. Alguns bruxos buscaram independência e liberdade contra o reino, lendo páginas perdidas de livros mágicos e estudando ensinamentos que recuperassem suas forças. Bruxos praticavam magias aos sussurros enquanto outros morriam sem saber de seus poderes. Qualquer sinal que denunciasse o sangue mágico em suas veias poderia levar até mesmo uma criança à morte. No reinado de Margareth Evans, uma rainha cujo ódio pela bruxaria era tão extremo que chegava a enlouquecê-la, a rebelião bruxa ficou mais poderosa e secreta em contrapartida. Grindelwald foi o bruxo que trouxe esperanças com um poder que não era visto desde Salazar Slytherin.

A rebelião liderada por ele causou a guerra mais sangrenta e poderosa jamais presenciada nas terras de Godric's Hollows. Enquanto a bruxaria tirava a vida dos muggles, os muggles, em nome da Rainha, matavam os bruxos com armas, sangrando-os e queimando-os. Uma batalha nas colinas de Hogsmeade ficou para a história quando Grindelwald foi capturado e queimado vivo na fogueira pelas mãos da própria rainha. Descobrindo o início de uma nova sociedade independente dos bruxos, Margareth iniciou a _Era do Extermínio_ , porém morreu antes que pudesse ver seu sonho realizado: o ódio contra os bruxos se espalhando como um vírus fatal pelos princípios e ideais da população. Bruxos matavam bruxos tanto quanto muggles matavam muggles, agora não havendo paz em nenhum dos lados.

Representantes das áreas mais importantes de Godric's Hollows se reuniram na sala do Conselho Real localizada na torre alta do Castelo de Hogwarts para assinarem a lei que iniciaria o caos irreparável na sociedade. Desmond II, filho de Margareth, assumiu o trono e a mesma personalidade da mãe, anunciando a proibição do casamento entre bruxos e muggles. O descumprimento de tal lei não seria poupado.

Todo este contexto histórico levaria um garoto de sete anos assistir sua mãe ser executada.

Alguns diriam que ele tinha _só sete_ anos, mas, para a realidade daquela época, sete anos era muito. Alguns também teriam pena, mas não era como se James Potter tivesse sido a única criança a perder a mãe nas mãos do rei.

A diferença entre James Potter e as outras crianças bruxas era que James Potter havia sido criado em uma Ordem de rebeldes que buscavam, além da liberdade, vingança. Eram treinados para matar e evoluir a magia. Beco Diagonal foi a vila que abrigou bruxos dispostos a destruírem a monarquia. Enfeitiçada para que nenhum muggle indesejado a encontrasse, era um local temido. Dentro das casas, Grindelwald e Slytherin eram tratados como heróis e a Dinastia Evans como inimigos.

Em uma noite chuvosa, um traidor delatou as coordenadas do local onde cerca de cem famílias mestiças viviam. Caçadores do Rei Desmond II invadiram a vila, mataram crianças, estupraram mulheres e cortaram cabeças de homens que tentaram lutar, mas a magia ainda não era forte para que se defendessem de um exército.

James vivia com sua mãe, Euphemia, em uma das cabanas feitas de tijolos e madeira. Ela se casou com um muggle, o que fez dela uma mulher procurada e perseguida pelo reino. Fleamont infelizmente faleceu quando James tinha apenas dois anos e, desde então, Euphemia viveu lutando pela Ordem da Fênix, ensinando tudo sobre a origem dos bruxos a seu único filho, inclusive o idioma proibido da Língua Antiga. Ensinava também a importância de libertar os bruxos da dominação da monarquia.

"Não olhe para os lados quando correr. Use _isto_ " entregou-lhe o bracelete feito de couro preto. "Corra até não escutar mais nenhum som. Se alguém capturá-lo, não hesite em matar. Faça tudo para sobreviver e prometa uma coisa..." James viu os olhos castanhos dela brilharem quando ela agarrou seus ombros pequenos. "Não fique aqui quando eu..."

"O que eles vão fazer?"

"Eles vão me matar", Euphemia nunca poupava a verdade ao seu filho, ela sabia que ele tinha força suficiente para aguentá-la.

"Mamãe..." a voz de criança se fundiu a batida forte da porta, indicando a iminente chegada dos caçadores, que tentavam invadir o lar.

"Não _chore_ , não é mais criança. E eu não vou deixar isso ser fácil para eles. Agora repita o que mandei você fazer."

"Correr. Sobreviver. Não hesitar em matar."

"Não hesitar em matar", ecoou Euphemia. "Lembre desse momento quando alguém fizer você duvidar de sua origem. Somos _bruxos_ e _isso_ é guerra. _Muggles_ não são os inimigos, seu pai mesmo era um. O inimigo é o rei porque é a voz dele que manda todos esses caçadores nos destruírem."

"Eu vou matá-lo!" gritou James para sua mãe, os olhos cheios de ódios. Lágrimas faziam impossível enxergar nitidamente a imagem de sua mãe. Euphemia limpou o rosto dele e o abraçou com força.

"Nesse momento, eu só quero que sobreviva."

Não deu tempo de dizer mais nada. Os caçadores do reino invadiram a cabana. Euphemia gritou a palavra _"expelliarmus"_ e eles foram arremessados contra a parede por uma força invisível. A magia poderosa assustou os homens e a distração fez James ganhar tempo para arrumar um esconderijo dentro do quarto. O coração de Euphemia foi perfurado por uma flecha prateada e ela se ajoelhou, sangrando.

James ficou paralisado dentro do armário. Havia uma fresta na qual ele conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo. Achou que teria coragem de correr, sobreviver e não hesitar em matar, mas seus olhos não conseguiram desviar da visão de sua mãe morrendo naquele quarto. Ainda ajoelhada e se esforçando para se manter viva, Euphemia começou a sussurrar palavras desconhecidas. Cinco caçadores a cercaram, entreolhando-se.

 _"Hajus desman naji cioz..."_

Um muggle empunhou a espada. Por alguma razão, outro o impediu que finalizasse a execução, como se estivesse curioso para ouvir ou entender as palavras que saíam da voz de Euphemia. James espreitou para ver as feições daquele homem. Tinha os cabelos escuros, um olhar arrogante e um sorriso curvado como se sorrisse involuntariamente. Suas mãos eram revestidas por luvas negras de couro. Agachou-se para ficar na altura de Euphemia, que continuava sussurrando.

"O que ela está fazendo?" perguntou um dos caçadores, ligeiramente amedrontado.

O homem apertou o pescoço de Euphemia com as luvas grossas, mas isso não a impediu de continuar sussurrando.

" _... trest ohn unhr warsn..."_

"Invocando uma maldição na Língua Antiga."

Um silêncio no qual os caçadores se entreolhavam foi interrompido quando aquele homem começou a gargalhar. Escutando a risada do aparente líder, os outros muggles o acompanharam. Obviamente não havia o que temer.

"Uma língua antiga e morta, insignificante, dos bruxos." Soltou Euphemia e, levantando-se, o homem tirou da bainha uma faca prateada. Roçou levemente a lâmina deitada sobre a pele dela, deixando um rastro de queimadura em sua bochecha. O contato da pele de um bruxo contra a textura prateada de uma navalha denunciava sua origem. "Uma bruxa de sangue-puro..."

"Mate-a, Voldemort!"

Sentiram a temperatura da casa se elevar. Uma pequena chama surgiu na ponta da bota do caçador que dera a ordem para Voldemort, absolutamente do nada. A cada palavra que saía da voz sussurrante de Euphemia, a chama aumentava sua dimensão. O caçador gritou quando o fogo se alastrou por seu corpo inteiro, queimando-o vivo. O terceiro se apressou em ajudar, mas não havia nada que pudesse dissipar o fogo. Voldemort continuou impassível, olhando para a bruxa a sua frente.

Euphemia se calou e abriu os olhos, encarando de volta o caçador. Uma pontada de esperança tomou o coração de James – _sua mãe poderia sair_ _viva de lá_. No entanto, a flecha que perfurara seu peito a enfraquecera. Voldemort pegou a espada do homem que estava sendo carbonizado e, sem esperar por mais um segundo, golpeou em direção a cabeça de Euphemia.

James cerrou os olhos. Não viu, mas escutou, o que foi tão pior quanto. Enjoado e ofegante, tendo a certeza de que agora estava sozinho e de que iria vomitar, caiu no armário ao sentir as pernas enfraquecerem. Causou um barulho que denunciou seu esconderijo e o homem que atendia ao nome Voldemort ficou atento ao som suspeito. Ordenou para o terceiro homem:

"Procure por um sinal de criança."

 _Correr. Sobreviver. Não hesitar em matar_.

Voldemort caminhou em direção ao armário, muito próximo ao esconderijo. James se sentou e fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto junto às pernas. Ele também sussurrava palavras, mas essas já não eram da Língua Antiga, nem mesmo uma maldição.

 _Correr. Sobreviver. Não hesitar em matar._

O bracelete que sua mãe lhe dera ardeu em sua mão. Ele apertou um dispositivo de ferro que ejetou uma lâmina afiada.

 _Correr. Sobreviver. Não hesitar em matar._

A mão de Voldemort puxou a porta do esconderijo e a figura de James foi iluminada pelas chamas que se propagavam pela cabana. O garoto não ousou erguer os olhos. Com o coração num disparo terrível, reuniu coragem súbita. Avançou contra o homem, direcionando a lâmina do bracelete em qualquer lugar que pudesse acertar. Pego de surpresa pela ousadia de um garoto magricela, Voldemort sentiu a carne de sua perna direita ser perfurada, causando-lhe uma dor que o fez derrubar a espada encharcada de sangue. James não ficou para verificar se o matou. Reuniu força para retirar a lâmina de onde estava penetrada e correu antes que o incêndio o engolisse. Correu, ouvindo Voldemort gritar atrás dele. Correu até que não escutasse mais som algum. Correu até Albus Dumbledore salvar sua vida.

Há centenas de quilômetros, em seu aposento real, o rei Desmond II aguardava notícias. O vinho na mão circulava em um movimento involuntário. A única fonte de luz se propagava na janela do aposento escuro. Um trovão estourou ao céu, reluzindo o quarto escuro por três segundos. Junto ao barulho, sua mulher dava à luz no outro quarto. Apenas o lado esquerdo do rosto do rei era visível, mas não era preciso um olhar mais nítido para perceber que tais feições não eram amigáveis; estavam tensas. O silêncio se formou por dois minutos. Então ouviu uma batida na porta. O criado entrou, anunciando:

" _Majestade_ , _a princesa nasceu_."

E a maldição invocada por Euphemia Potter se iniciou.

* * *

Uma melodia acordou James daquele pesadelo de dezoito anos atrás. Composta por pios de pássaros, ela o trouxe de volta para o presente. Suas pálpebras pesaram e quando finalmente se abriram, James observou que estava deitado em um chão coberto por folhas secas, sentindo o sol confortavelmente esquentar seu rosto jovem, e, por trás das cicatrizes e barba, atraente. Encontrava-se em um riacho próximo às redondezas de Hogsmeade, de águas claras e árvores altas. Ele foi atraído pelo cintilante lago que prometia matar sua sede, mas quando tentou se levantar, a dor em seu braço o fez contrair uma careta. Notou que havia um curativo que não fora manuseado por ele na região onde a faca causara um sangramento que o enfraquecera e o fizera possivelmente desmaiar ali.

Lembrou que não poderia estar sozinho; a rainha estava viva, mas naquele momento não se encontrava onde os olhos de James pudessem ver. Respirando, reuniu força e se colocou de pé. O silêncio estava suspeito, mesmo que o dia estivesse maravilhoso e ensolarado. Acostumado a não confiar no sol, James tateou as folhas secas à procura de sua espada. Encontrou-a próxima ao uniforme que usara como infiltrado nas últimas noites, jogada a alguns metros de onde ele acordara. James segurou a espada, também apanhando seu bracelete de lâmina – última lembrança de sua mãe que ainda mantinha para si. Todos os seus pertences estavam seguros.

 _Mas onde_ ela _estava?_

Nas proximidades da margem do lago, dentro das águas rasas e claras, ele viu a silhueta dela. As curvas visíveis de seu corpo revelaram que ela estava nua. James apertou o cabo da espada com uma ligeira força desnecessária, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. De longe, parecia uma _ninfa_ perigosamente bela enquanto se banhava. Os raios solares faziam sua pele reluzir em um dourado ofuscante. Os cabelos ruivos soltos e longos estavam molhados e quando ela os penteou para trás com os dedos, detectou James de longe.

A jovem precisou sair do lago e colocar suas vestes. Caminhou até ele, que disse primeiro:

— Curou meu braço, Majestade.

Sentiu os dedos dela pressionarem a pele dele quando ela retirou o pano ensanguentado ao redor do ferimento, com uma delicadeza extrema. Ele a observava, calado. Pensando. _Não será fácil matá-la_. A afirmação se concretizou quando a rainha disse:

— Ao chegarmos em Hogsmeade, não deixe ninguém o ouvir me chamar assim.

— Como gostaria de ser chamada?

— Lily. Só Lily.

O pano se desenrolou por completo e ela o trocou por outro fiapo limpo. Reconhecendo a ajuda, ele começou a agradecer, mas Lily o impediu de dizer qualquer outra coisa, porque tinha tirado sua inseparável faca das vestes. Pousou-a contra peito dele, rasgando ligeiramente um fio do tecido de sua primeira camada de roupa. James não se mexeu.

— E se me olhar _novamente_ enquanto eu estiver me banhando, cortarei sua garganta. – Deixando isso claro, Lily desceu o cume da faca e pressionou a ponta afiada dela a dois centímetros acima da virilha dele. – Ou algo pior.

Isso fez um sorriso involuntário nascer nos lábios de James. Vê-lo sorrir fez Lily espreitar os olhos, achando-o insolente – e ao mesmo tempo mais atraente do que admitiria. Atrás dos títulos da realeza, pensou James, existia uma garota de dezoito anos que estava começando a viver. Habilidosa com a faca, dona de um corpo maravilhoso e olhos penetrantes; tão sensual que doía. Mas virgem. Não inocentemente, mas virgem.

— O que é engraçado?

— Eu não estava olhando para você com essa intenção. Com todo o respeito, _Lily_ , eu sou um homem comprometido.

Foi a vez de Lily sorrir. Quase debochar. Aquilo estava virando uma provocação.

— Deve ser uma mulher azarada. É um homem insolente...

— Potter.

— É um homem insolente, _Potter_. Tem um primeiro nome?

— James.

Simplesmente, Lily revelou:

— Eu não confio em você, James Potter.

— Confia em alguém?

— Não. Mas quando estava curando seu ferimento, a queimadura que a faca causou no seu braço foi o suficiente para que eu tirasse minhas dúvidas sobre o que você é. – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Lily, James imediatamente fechou sua expressão. – Você é um deles. Não é?

 _Por que eu não a matei antes?_

 _Por que eu não a mato agora?_

— E, julgando pela sua expressão, você pretende me matar.

Meses se infiltrando no castelo para ser descoberto por uma falha no plano: seu próprio sangue.

— Sim, Majestade.

— Eu entendo.

Houve uma formalidade na maneira como trocaram aquele diálogo. Lily continuou:

— Não seria o único. Mas me atrevo a dizer que foi o que chegou longe. Eu respeito a lealdade que tem com o povo que está tentando proteger, causando meu assassinato de forma tão discreta.

James fitou a lâmina da rainha próxima ao seu peito. Lembrou-se do modo como ela cortou a garganta de um homem sem pestanejar. Ele era um assassino treinado, mas desde que conheceu a rainha pessoalmente, estava ficando mais tempo na frente de uma lâmina do que atrás. Ele definitivamente não estava gostando disso.

— Eu respeito seu respeito – James retorquiu. – Meus objetivos... não são pessoais.

— Ficaria ofendida se fosse. E você não parece o tipo de homem que gosta de causar estragos desajeitados. Planejava ganhar minha confiança primeiro, acredito. Tentaria me seduzir, deixando-me fraca, invulnerável, _nua_ , talvez. Pegaria a lâmina quando eu estivesse menos esperando, olharia nos meus olhos e então acertaria meu coração com tanta destreza que os lençóis nem se manchariam de sangue. Eu ainda teria mais alguns segundos até perder completamente a vida e, durante esses segundos, eu pensaria... me perguntaria... _"Oh, por quê?_ _Eu pensei que este cavaleiro me amasse"_. Mas você já teria ido embora, fugido, deixado Godric's Hollows sem uma tola e ingênua rainha. É esse seu brilhante plano, James Potter?

— Diga-me, Majestade. Quando se mantém escondida por trás da Corte Real, fica lendo livros? Sua criatividade é fascinante.

— Na verdade, quando estou escondida, eu aprendo a matar.

— E quem a ensina?

— Albus Dumbledore.

Silêncio.

Os reflexos de James foram rápidos e Lily não conseguiu acompanhar os movimentos, até porque ela não estava esperando uma reação dele quando citou o nome. James a desarmou, segurando-a por trás em um aperto sem saída. Ele teve que ignorar o cheiro de seu cabelo banhado pelas águas do lago para apertar suavemente a lâmina brilhante da faca dela contra a pele macia da região miseravelmente aromatizada de seu pescoço. Lily ficou impassível. Presa nos braços de James, com a garganta milimetricamente distante de sua própria faca, restou esperar.

E esperou.

Ele acabaria com tudo em apenas um movimento horizontal. James Potter nunca esteve tão perto de matá-la. Era a chance. Era a hora certa.

Lily sentiu a barba dele raspar em sua orelha e a respiração quente soprar contra sua pele. James tinha uma voz profunda. Baixa, mas nítida. Era como se pudesse sentir a vibração de suas cordas vocais formarem cada palavra.

— Como conhece Albus Dumbledore? Responda.

A rainha viu aquilo como uma oportunidade.

— Mate-me agora e nunca saberá.

Ele apertava o cabo da faca com tanta força que não circulava sangue em sua mão. Considerava que Albus Dumbledore, líder da Ordem da Fênix, estivesse morto. Capturado por caçadores e nunca mais encontrado desde então. Agora seu nome reaparecia na voz da rainha que o homem, há alguns anos, previu que James estava destinado a matá-la e o mandou para aquela missão. O que estava acontecendo? Dumbledore, o homem que o salvou e treinou a matar seus inimigos, seria um renegado?

— Seu coração está acelerado, Potter – ela acusou, com uma certa serenidade no olhar. – O coração acelera quando estamos a um passo de matar, mas julgando pela sua demora e pelas vinte e três chances que teve desde ontem... acredito que agora tudo isso não passa de uma atração por mim.

 _Ora, ela também é insolente._

— Não seja tão _convencida_ , Majestade, eu já disse que sou comprometido.

— Qual é o nome dela?

— _Guerra_.

Lily aproveitou aquele _segundo_ da distração de James para agredir a costela esquerda dele com o cotovelo, deixando-o impotente. Com movimentos quase tão rápidos quanto os de James, ela conseguiu recuperar a faca. Ele bloqueou o primeiro golpe, empurrando o corpo dela. Lily, no entanto, não caiu no chão sem que o levasse junto. James sentiu a rainha prensar suas pernas no quadril dele e, depois, inverter a posição para ficar por cima e no controle. James fraquejou. Há tempos que não tinha a visão de uma mulher sentada em seu colo. Como poderia ter dois desejos tão distintos em uma mesma fração de segundo? Mulher era seu ponto fraco e poderia ser sua morte; ele odiava esse defeito – ou apenas odiava o quanto a rainha era ferozmente sensual, a ponto de deixá-lo curioso por cada próximo movimento seu. Com a mão direita que empunhava a faca, Lily perfurou a terra areada ao lado da cabeça dele e, ao invés de matá-lo, deu um fim àquela luta.

— Não espere que meu objetivo não fique pessoal depois disso – ele disse, ofegante, depois que se levantaram.

— Não espere que me matar fique fácil então – ela retrucou, nas condições quase tão piores que as dele.

— Por que Dumbledore a treinou?

— Por que Dumbledore é importante para _você_?

— Ele também me treinou.

— Temos uma coisa em comum.

— Quem é você, Lily Evans?

— Na Corte, depois que nasci e minha família inteira morreu naquela noite, acreditam que sou uma maldição.

— É por isso que a escondem por trás de uma impostora?

— Como eu disse, não é o único que quer me matar.

— Quem mais poderia querer?

— Se eu for o que eles temem, Godric's Hollows inteira.

— É uma bruxa? Como é possível?

Ela não tinha respostas. Ou não quis falar. James se aproximou.

— Por que está indo à Hogsmeade? Como saberei se não está mentindo para me enrolar?

— Faz muitas perguntas, Potter.

Lily deu um passo para se afastar, mas James agarrou seu braço, garantindo:

— Eu nem comecei. Você tem respostas que eu preciso.

— Então parece que não tentará me matar até consegui-las.

— Parece que não. Mas sou paciente. E consigo tudo o que quero.

O canto dos lábios de Lily se ergueu.

— Com esse braço direito inútil, você só vai conseguir um banho. A água, a propósito, está muito boa.

Ele desamarrou os laços da roupa e rebateu com a mesma ironia:

— Então fique à vontade para olhar. 

* * *

Hogsmeade não tinha uma boa reputação. Suas tavernas escuras eram cercadas de histórias fantasmagóricas, becos perigosos, assassinos independentes, bandidos, prostitutas, piratas e bruxos. Pelo menos, os mestiços. Cenário de guerra no reinado de rainha Margareth, onde habitantes enxergavam mensagens de Grindelwald e Slytherin nas mortes misteriosas que ocorriam dentro das casas e nas ruas. Temidas por muggles em toda a parte, excluída da sociedade considerada _decente_ , apenas caçadores eram corajosos para se aventurarem por recompensas que poderiam ser valiosas. Alguns consideravam Hogsmeade o coração da antiga Godric's Hollows – ela era capaz de levar os homens para suas origens mais remotas e atrair os mais ambiciosos com suas relíquias escondidas.

Aquele não era um lugar para medrosos.

Por isso Peter Pettigrew estava quase molhando as calças. Caminhava com uma pressa suspeita por uma silenciosa rua estreita e fechada, com a impressão de estar sendo perseguido pelas sombras. Não conseguia andar com algo extremamente valioso dentro de suas vestes sem controlar a respiração.

Olhou para trás, precisando ter certeza de que ninguém o seguia. Porém, quando tencionou o pescoço para frente, parou de andar e tremeu dos pés à cabeça. Ao final da rua, ouvia-se o som de uma espada raspando no chão. Na calçada, a pessoa caminhava em direção a Peter. Era um rapaz com os cabelos negros cortados até o pescoço e uma barba após cinquenta dias em alto-mar. Cada vez mais que se aproximava, Peter podia sentir o cheiro de água salgada e isso o deixava ligeiramente enjoado.

— Peter, Peter, Peter... O que está fazendo?

— N-nada.

— _Nada_? Pois eu sei o que está fazendo – ele disse suspirando, lamentando. – Está fugindo com o ouro. Deixe-me ver suas mãos.

— Não é o que está pensando.

— Eu estou pensando em arrancar suas bolas, isso sim.

Peter cometeu o grande erro de tentar fugir por outra direção, porém ficou imediatamente cercado por mais uma pessoa. Essa, porém, sorria como se estivesse se divertindo.

Encurralado, Peter se rendeu. Derrubou as moedas triangulares, cada uma delas fazendo um tilintar desnecessariamente alto. A quantidade era tanta que os três ficaram esperando por um bom tempo até que os bolsos fossem esvaziados.

— Sirius – ele disse suplicante em direção ao primeiro rapaz. Depois se virou para o segundo. Ambos se aproximavam de Peter ameaçadoramente. – Remus. Eu não estava _roubando_. Eu estava... estava... levando para um lugar seguro. Por favor, não me matem!

— Olha só isso, Remus, ele pediu _por favor_.

— Eu vi, Sirius. Acho que apenas por isso nós deveríamos poupá-lo.

— Eu concordo. Olha, Peter, sabemos que você é... um tanto descontrolado com suas necessidades de saquear. Mas me deixe dizer uma coisa... uma regra...

Sirius Black ficou perto o suficiente para que Peter não falhasse em escutar:

— Nós roubamos dos _outros_. Mas de nós? Isso se chama traição. Sabe o que acontece com traidores?

Peter não respondeu. Sirius relembrou:

— Traidores vão para a prancha. E os jogamos em alto-mar, para que os tubarões _saboreiem_ cada pedaço gorducho seu.

— Mas não estamos em alto-mar – disse Remus Lupin. – Estamos em Hogsmeade. Quando estamos aqui, as coisas mudam um pouco.

— O que vão fazer comigo? – perguntou Peter, aparentando exaustão e preocupação.

A troca de sorriso entre Sirius e Remus não significava coisa boa.

Os piratas de Hogsmeade se reuniam no Três Vassouras para contar os ouros saqueados em suas aventuras. Cerveja, vinho, dança e um barulho composto por cantoria e risadas bêbadas, além de histórias sobre as batalhas que venciam para conquistar ilhas e mares. Era um estabelecimento aglomerado onde se encontravam todos os tipos de _escória_. A fumaça dos cachimbos era tão densa que parecia névoa sobre as cabeças. Diziam que no Três Vassouras _nada_ era atingido pelas leis do governo. Nada era _proibido_.

Nem mesmo arremessar facas em Peter Pettigrew enquanto a roleta girava em um sentido anti-horário e o deixava com vontade de vomitar. Ele preferia que já tivessem arremessado seu corpo gorducho em alto-mar. Aqueles piratas estavam bêbados e era só uma questão de tempo até um deles errar a pontaria. A cada arremesso, ele achava que poderia ter uma parte do seu corpo perfurada. Era o pesadelo.

— Vamos, pare com isso, Sirius... vai matar o garoto de medo. Ele está quase borrando as calças.

— Ele ainda não aprendeu a lição, Frank.

Sirius então subiu no barril ao canto do bar e chamou a atenção de todos. Ele não era ignorado por onde passava. Todos olharam e esperaram ouvir para o que ele tinha a dizer:

— Em nossa última viagem, trouxemos três baús mais pesados que nosso amigo Peter. Está cheio de moedas que podem pagar noites infinitas com suas prostitutas. O homem que acertar a maçã em cima da cabeça de Peter ganhará um desses baús como prêmio!

Foram tantos voluntários que Sirius não conseguiu decidir quem. Em meio ao tumulto para conseguir a chance de ter o prêmio, uma voz ficou nítida para Sirius:

— E a mulher?

Num canto escuro do bar, uma jovem de cabelos ruivos se levantou da mesa. Tinha o aspecto de uma viajante e estava acompanhada por um homem desconhecido. A roleta girando foi o único som do estabelecimento, porque todos pararam o que estavam fazendo quando a voz dela surgiu no tumulto.

— Oh, não... não, Sirius – suplicou Peter. – Uma _garota_ não. Ela com certeza vai errar!

Sirius não acompanhou a velocidade como uma faca disparou em direção a roleta, acertando o centro da palma da mão de Peter. O rapaz começou a chorar de dor e o sangue a escorrer pela madeira.

— Eu te disse! Ela errou!

Sirius verificou o olhar daquela moça e constatou:

— Eu não acho que ela errou, Peter.

— Isso foi por subestimar a pontaria de uma _garota_.

Então ela ultrapassou o caminho entre os homens que a fitavam, com certo divertimento no olhar. Aproximou-se da roleta, fazendo-a estacionar. Retirou a faca da mão perfurada de Peter e voltou a posição inicial do jogo há quatro metros de distância de seu alvo.

— Por que não gira mais rápido? – ela perguntou a Sirius, causando em Peter um enjoo maior ainda.

Sirius gostou da ideia. Os olhos dela ficaram compenetrados na maçã presa sobre os cabelos de Peter, que giravam. E giravam. E giravam.

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu aprendi a minha lição, não vou mais roubar o tesouro nem tentar fugir com ele! Me tire daqui, Sirius, _agora_!

Ele estava desesperado. Não esperava que fosse perder a vida dessa maneira, sentindo tudo girar ao seu redor e _sem estar bêbado_...

A maçã estourou, mas Peter teve a impressão de que havia sido sua própria testa. Fechou os olhos com força. A única dor no corpo continuou sendo apenas de sua mão. Quando voltou a abri-los, viu Sirius perto da garota que acertara o alvo.

— Qual dos baús, querida? A escolha é toda sua.

— Eu não quero o prêmio. Eu estou aqui para falar com o capitão.

Foi como ter ditado um código proibido. Cerca de dez homens se levantaram e apontaram suas facas, espadas e tudo o que havia lâminas afiadas na direção daquela viajante.

Sirius estranhou.

— Quem é você para ultrapassar os portões dessa cidade com a intenção de conversar com o capitão no Três Vassouras?

— Meu nome é Lily Evans.

Ela disse aquilo de maneira tão displicente que, por dois segundos, todo mundo acreditou. Mas as risadas começaram a surgir aos poucos até que o bar inteiro caiu em gargalhadas. A rainha fora coroada há dois dias, como era possível que ela estivesse _ali_ em Hogsmeade? Até mesmo a própria Lily riu com eles.

— Achei que não acreditariam. Mas _realmente_ preciso falar com o capitão.

— Então fale. Capitão Sirius Black – apresentou-se, fazendo um gesto para que seus amigos abaixassem as espadas. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho e a bebeu do gargalo. – O que ouviu sobre mim?

— Você não deixou seu navio afundar na batalha dos Três Mares e quer mudar o nome do oceano para _Sirius_ , o que, na minha opinião, é um tanto ambicioso. E é também o pirata mais procurado de Godric's Hollows.

— Ouviu isso, Remus?

— Ouvi sim. Parece que suas histórias têm alcançado asas, amigo.

— E no que posso ajudar... _Majestade_? – debochou Sirius, acomodando-se em uma cadeira. Colocou os pés sobre ela, relaxadamente curioso.

— Preciso saber quando partirá em direção às Quatro Ilhas.

— As Quatro Ilhas? Bem, talvez no meu sonho. Eu sou um pirata, não um contador de histórias. As Quatro Ilhas não passam de uma lenda.

— Você espera que o oceano tenha seu nome e não acredita nas Quatro Ilhas?

— Nenhum homem que se aventurou por aquele mar voltou vivo para contar história.

— Exceto um. – A voz veio do homem que estava sentado na mesa na qual Lily se levantara. Apoiou o copo de cerveja para dizer: – O mago Grindelwald voltou. Dizem que ele registrou em um diário a existência de tesouros naquelas ilhas. Se encontrarem os pergaminhos, saberão se elas realmente existem.

— E onde estão esses pergaminhos?

— Escondidos no Castelo de Hogwarts – disse o rapaz.

— Está aí a minha resposta – retrucou Sirius. – Quer saber quando partirei em direção às Quatro Ilhas, querida? Nunca. A não ser que me mostre agora que tem as chaves dos portões de Hogwarts para saquearmos o diário.

— Tenho algo melhor – disse Lily.

Ela retirou um canudo de pergaminhos que estava guardando na parte interna de sua capa na viagem. Pousou-os sobre a mesa, fazendo Sirius se sentar com uma postura mais ereta. Sério, o capitão observou Lily estender os pergaminhos sujos e velhos, tendo sua atenção inteiramente voltada para aquilo.

— Você tem o diário.

— E viajei por dez dias para mostrá-lo a você.

— Você tem o diário. _Como_? Trabalha para a realeza?

O silêncio e o olhar dela não eram típicos. Sirius Black se levantou lentamente da cadeira e se aproximou de Lily, como se quisesse enxergá-la de verdade agora. Quando direcionou a mão até os pergaminhos, Lily os recolheu rapidamente.

— Interessou-se? Os pergaminhos estão comigo. Ficarei hospedada aqui. Quando decidir a data de sua próxima viagem, inclua-me em sua tripulação.

— Está pedindo por uma carona, então.

— O que me diz? É ambicioso como suas histórias têm afirmado? Ou você só é uma lenda também, capitão Black?

Ele riu, mas não era engraçado.

— Escute, eu não me interesso se é ou não a rainha de Godric's Hollows ou do ânus do Peter. Eu sou um homem _livre_. A guerra entre muggles e bruxos? Foda-se. Não tenho nada a ver com isso, só procuro meu ouro. Eu não vou me curvar a você ou chamá-la de _majestade_. Não sei o que diabos está fazendo ao querer entrar no meu navio, mas tenha em mente que _eu_ sou o capitão e as ordens são minhas por aqui. O que você tem nas mãos é valioso e, por isso, conseguiu minha atenção. Sabe usar espada?

— Não me ofenda com essa pergunta.

Sirius foi interrompido com a aproximação de Remus, que delatou:

— Peter fugiu de novo.

E era verdade. Não havia ninguém na roleta, apenas um rastro de sangue, indicando que Peter fugiu com uma parte do ouro novamente. O capitão xingou. Suspirando, tentando se manter paciente, voltou seu olhar à jovem rainha.

— Parece que temos um espaço no navio agora.

— Quando sairemos? – ela perguntou.

— Amanhã. Remus, avise a tripulação.

— Eles estão bêbados demais para saírem amanhã.

— _Amanhã_.

Deixando isso decidido, Sirius se afastou.

James Potter esvaziava sua terceira garrafa de cerveja quando a rainha se sentou a sua frente na mesa daquele bar fedorento. Ele parecia exausto, mas também mais do que isso: _zangado_. A expressão carrancuda chegava a ser cômica. Seus planos estavam dando completamente errado e Lily se deliciava com isso.

— Então é aqui onde nos despedimos, James Potter – ela disse.

— Eles cortarão você em pedaços assim que alcançarem as Quatro Ilhas.

— Preocupado? Suas intenções são as mesmas, não são?

— Eu tenho um princípio. Os piratas? Eles farão isso porque é simplesmente divertido. Sabe, Lily, a minha curiosidade é o que a manteve viva até agora. Falou de Dumbledore, de maldição e está inventando que é também uma bruxa. Agora, brinca com piratas e está partindo para as Quatro Ilhas como se não tivesse um reino para governar aqui. Além disso, sabe cortar a garganta de um homem com maestria. Quais suas intenções? Quais os seus planos?

Algo no sorriso de Lily Evans o incomodava, semelhante a um zumbido no meio da noite, de um inseto que atrapalhava seu sono. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes dela quando ouviu:

— Desculpe-me, James, mas enquanto demonstrar sua intenção de me assassinar, eu vou continuar deixando você _muito_ curioso.

— Justo.

Os _dois_ sorriam agora. James se levantou e chamou em voz alta:

— Capitão Sirius Black.

Quando recebeu a atenção do capitão, James perguntou:

— Se eu encontrar aquele homem que fugiu com o ouro, trazê-lo para você com vida, mas amedrontado, quais as chances de eu ter um espaço em sua tripulação? Tenho interesses nas Quatro Ilhas.

Sirius andou até James com passos pesados para garantir:

— Se capturar Peter Pettigrew com todo o ouro que ele roubou, você e eu seremos melhores amigos.

James se inclinou perto do ouvido da rainha:

— Parece que não é aqui onde nos despedimos, Lily Evans.

— Seu novo plano é me seguir? Ora, se quer tanto assim respostas, será mais fácil me torturar primeiro.

— Acredite, eu vou.

— Posso apostar que sim.

James jogou a capa sobre os ombros e Lily desviou o olhar para a janela da taverna, onde viu a figura dele se distanciando na rua escura em busca de sua própria passagem no navio.


End file.
